


【授翻：100个女人 - 万圣小镇散文集】

by Lemenlon



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen, 女子一百题
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 这是个圣诞夜惊魂的短篇同人合集，有些短，有些长，都源自 ‘一百个女人’ 选题表。大多数文章是关于莎莉的，同时也有一些短文会以电影中其他女性角色为中心。





	1. 开头，中间，与结尾

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Women: Halloweentown Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/710068) by [misa1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa1/pseuds/misa1). 

> Mainly posted on http://lemenlon.lofter.com/post/30920042_1c614b8ee

**开头 **

她扭动起来，翻了个身趴在金属台上。博士咬了咬牙。_就不该在她安静下来之前解开约束的，_他想道，但现在已经晚了。

“莎莉？”他说。“你好啊，莎莉。”

她的眼睛巨大而明亮，来回游走着把实验室内的景象尽收眼底。她摇摇晃晃地从台子上爬起来，弄折了自己的两片指甲。博士深吸一口气，那声响引起了她的注意。她转向他，挣扎着跪坐起来。一开始，博士对她的高度是挺满意的，但现在对他而言她只能说是巨大而笨拙。从体格上来说她将会很难被控制。_我该在拉开关前先确认她的大脑能正常运作的。像我这样年老力衰可没法管教一个用着成年女人身体的新生儿。_

“莎莉。”他再次开口。她微笑起来，向他伸出一只纤细的手，然后从台子上摔了下去。随着砰的一声响她掉到了实验室的地板上，惧怕与惊讶在她眼中打着转。博士缩了一下，嘎吱响的轮椅往后退着。她并不比一个小孩子好到哪去。寂静笼罩了房间，莎莉揉搓着自己临时衣裙上的皱褶，膝盖并拢在一起，小腿朝着两边摆开。她不确定地抬头看着身旁人脸上的怒容。

oOo

**中间**

“妈妈？中间是什么啊？”那小孩问道。他看起来像极了他的父亲，四岁的年纪就已经高过了他母亲的腰线。他的骨指抓在她围裙的橘色带子上。

“它们现在还什么都没有呢。”莎莉回答。她把热气腾腾的小蛋糕从烤箱里移到铁网架上，抬起带缝线的手腕擦了擦前额。

“你会在中间放什么？”那孩子追问。他的母亲低头给了他一个微笑。

“你会要什么呢？”

他考虑着，眉头皱到一起。这是个需要被认真对待的决定。他沉默地思索了几秒钟之后，他的母亲提了些建议：

“南瓜布丁加肉桂？”

“不要...我们老是吃南瓜。”

“蚯蚓怎么样？”

“不...它们一点都不甜。”

他指向厨房的窗台，他母亲的手提篮子就坐落在那儿，一些苹果窝在里面。那是他的父亲作为一个惊喜从独立日镇带回来的。万圣小镇里也有苹果，但这些要甜得多，像珠宝一样闪烁着亮红色的光泽。

“放苹果！”他欢快地叫道。莎莉咂了下舌，微笑着。在那么多种选择中，他当然会想要苹果，这种准备起来最费劲的材料。她敲了敲他的头骨。

“好吧，但是苹果要用久一点。为什么你不到镇上去玩呢？找你的爸爸和哥哥一起。”

他离开了，让万圣节城的南瓜皇后独自待在厨房里。她朝那篮子走过去，捧起一个苹果。她停下了动作，朝窗外环绕着城镇的群山望去。她能看见南瓜田的边缘，比赫默*就在那里，用一柄生锈的锄头在土壤中划出一排排耕道。天空是一种斑驳的灰色，像是被浸透了的棉布。现在是四月底，对万圣小镇来说是一年的正中央。还有六个月的准备工作。还有六个月直到万圣夜。

oOo

**结尾**

没人会说死神的活容易做。有些天要比别的顺利点，那是真的，但会欢迎他来访的毕竟还是屈指可数。这份工作足以崩断任何人的神经，但死神全盘接受了下来，还勉强让这个职位大多数时候看起来都比较光鲜。但今天，无论如何，要履行他的义务似乎格外困难。莎莉坐在她的卧室窗前，注视着小镇广场上她的家人。当上一名母亲是她能想象到最美好的事——直到她成为了一位祖母亲。而当祖母很快又被成为一位曾祖母超越了。生命，如同它在万圣节城里一样，是精致而脆弱的。死神让他的思绪不安地游走着，瞥了一眼怀表。他并不想仓促，但他还有别的活要做。

“莎莉。”他安静地说。她朝窗外微笑着。他再试了一次：“如果你不想独自面对，我们可以告诉他们。我通常不会这么对待别人的，但既然杰克和我是朋友...”她抬起头。

“别那么做。他们现在很快乐。我不觉得我会想让他们留在这里。”

死神点点头。

“...杰克呢？你什么都没跟他说过吗？”

莎莉沉沉叹了口气，手指摆弄着编成辫的帘索。

“不。我没有。我知道我应该说的。我大概只是需要多点时间。”她的神色明亮了些。“如果我能再有多点时间，事情会简单许多。再给我一周吧？那应该足够让我跟杰克谈一下，然后把事情安顿下来。”

死神恼怒地咽了口气。

“莎莉，你知道我已经给过了你额外的时间。我给过了不止一次。这次不行了。我很抱歉。”他说，语气坚决。她咬着自己的下嘴唇，一个在她还是个女孩儿的时候就养成了的习惯。他当然是正确的。死神待她远比他待任何人都要宽容。

死神的第一次拜访是在节日的前一周。他来的时候她正在厨房里叠抹布。莎莉保持着镇定，但那双眼睛暴露出了她见到他时的震惊。莎莉从没见过死神，虽然听杰克提到过一两次。她试图和那入侵者交谈，比起恳求更像是在协商。万圣节已经很近了。每年大家在外面恐吓别人的时候都是她在照顾着那些小孩子。如果她这么突然地离去了，他们该怎么办？先不说杰克得怎么应付要在他的妻子刚过世之后领导起一个节日。她的理由很充分。尽管死神很少会动摇，但他同意了推迟他们之间的事务。他的下一次回归是在十一月中旬一个宁静的下午。莎莉坐在灰色山丘上的一棵树下，给她膝上的两个骷髅孩子读着一本图画书。第三个孩子，一个有着漆黑眼睛的小女孩，专注地在编着她曾祖母的一缕发辫。在两个句子中间莎莉抬了下头。她对上了死神的凝视。_你不能现在就动手，就在他们面前。请等等。_她没有出声。他的神色绷紧了些，莎莉不确定，但他似乎有些不耐烦地轻轻摇了摇头。无论如何，他仍然如同出现时一般沉默地消失了，把她留了下来和孩子们待在一起。

与传言相反，万圣小镇并不比其他的节日城镇更接近‘来世’这个概念。它坐落在一个古怪的外围交点上。小镇里的确有已死的居民，因为纯粹的运气而偶然间闯入了这个节日。其他人死后则会去往别处。对万圣节城的百姓而言那同样是个谜。杰克是万圣节的统治者，至高无上的南瓜王。他永远不会老去。他不能，因为这个节日需要他。圣诞老人也是一样。但莎莉不是。几十年前她与杰克在雪皑皑的山丘上拥抱，宣布他们命中注定要在一起。如同幸运女神的玩笑一般，事情当然不会那么单纯。结局幸福美满并不代表故事会一直如此。莎莉不是被为了无期限的未来创造出来的，因为本就没有这个必要。她的创造者是个老博士。她是他为了自己而制作的。他并没有理由去确保她在自己死后还能延续，就算他有能力这样做。 现在那老人早已离世了。他的球形塔楼仍矗立在广场对面，在圆石路上投下一道宽厚的影子。莎莉看起来与许多年前没什么不一样。身形稍微有些臃肿，但那是因为她孩子的出世。她温和的面庞没多少变化，仅是眼睛周围增了一分疲倦，几丝银白散布在她的红发里，这些变化都很微妙。她缝合到一起的身躯愈发频繁地感到酸痛，不过她没告诉过任何人，包括杰克。毕竟对她而言这只是轻微的不便，没什么大不了。

她望回窗外，脸上的神色难以捉摸。死神发现这令他感到有些焦虑。他很少会为这些事务感到什么特殊的职责，他只会去尽可能高效地完成自己的差事。但以莎莉的身份，她丈夫的位置，会被这份工作牵扯到的关系，会被这影响到的一切，都十分不寻常。死神很不安。他清了清嗓子朝她走去，伸出手试图表示安慰。

“我很抱歉，莎莉。我知道你没有预料到这一切的到来。老实说我自己也不怎么确定，但我们已经走到这了。”

她几乎是从座位上一跃而起，躲开了他的触碰。

“我没有要现在就动手！”他说，声音中透露着不止一丝被惹恼了的痕迹。“我只是想要碰你的肩膀。仅此而已。”

莎莉把手绞在一起。

“对不起！我-我有点害怕。我没准备好。”她说，语气焦虑。“那之后会发生什么？这后面还会有什么吗？”

“我不能说。”死神回答。“你想躺下来吗？”他再次走近她，但莎莉又一次闪开了，摇着她的头。

“反正那也没什么关系是吗？”她的声音打着颤。“就算之后还会有什么东西，或者什么地方，如果我的丈夫永远不会死去，我就再也见不到他了。我的孩子呢？他们会死吗？”她的语调中几乎带了几分责难， 死神抬起手，尽自己所能地回答她：

“我不知道那问题的答案，莎莉。我只知道当时间到了的时候，我需要做什么。”

她看向他，眼神悲苦，然后让视线在她的卧房里游走起来。她不确定自己在找什么，抑或她只是想记住房间里的一切——厚重的紫色地毯，丝绒质地的裁制布料，带天蓬的床铺，还有墙上的一张张照片...

“我可以下棋。”她突然说道。死神歪了下脑袋。

“再说一次？”他问。

“我可以下棋。我技术还不错。我会跟你下一局。我知道这能行。杰克给我读过这个故事，有个人为了性命跟你下过一盘棋。那是好久以前了，在我的孩子都还没出生的时候，但我记得清清楚楚。”

死神挠了挠头。

“也许这儿是有个故事，但也只是故事而已。我不那样办事,莎莉。而且就算我们真的下一局，你也赢不了。”

看着自己的手，莎莉重新坐了下来。

“今晚？好吗？我今晚走。我向你保证。让我留到今天晚上就好。”

死神在那站了一分钟，寂静而漫长的一分钟。最后他点点头。 接着，他消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *比赫默：‘Behemoth’，名意为巨兽，影片中头上卡了把斧子的灰色僵尸。


	2. 外 与 里

**外面 **

_这就是你想要的,不是吗？自由？你仍然坐立不安？_

莎莉的眉头皱到一起，试图淹没脑海里的那个声音。她把双腿收到胸前，脑袋搭在膝盖上面。冰凉的雨珠挂在她的眼睫毛上，滑脱之后顺着她的脸颊滚落下来。她的嘴唇轻颤着。三个星期前，她就下决心离开了那博士。_你从没考虑过风雨，是不是？抑或是那些寒冷的夜晚？为什么你从来没有想到过这些？当然是因为杰克会把你带进去。他会被你为他献上的食物迷住。他会急匆匆地离开他的高塔，找到你，让你摆脱这般饥寒交迫。或者...你真的想过篮子的另一边是什么吗？你跳出一扇窗，身体支离破碎，就为了让杰克明白你在乎他。他都没来得及说一声谢谢你就逃走了。但他可以第二天再跟你道谢的，不是吗？跟你道谢，而不是问你缝制那件蠢戏服。取走，然后索要更多。那就是你的梦中情郎？你比那要聪明得多。_

“闭嘴！”她大声说，双手按在耳上。接着她窘迫地捂住嘴，意识到自己喊出了声。被雨浸透了的林荫道上空无一人。她松了口气，往后靠在一栋房子粗糙的石墙上。确信没人会听见，莎莉轻声开了口：

“杰克是个好人。他只是不知道。再说了，我总不能永远跟博士待在一起。”她对自己点点头。

太阳总将升起，雨水终会干涸，一切都会好起来的吧。大多数夜空都会被繁星点缀着，莎莉想道，挺漂亮的，那般伴随着一缕缕云彩散布在明月之前。她愿渡过风雨，只为能拥有这样的夜晚。至于杰克，这里会有别的机会跟他谈。她能找到机会警告他提防圣诞节的。他总得听的不是吗？

o0o

**里边**

这是莎莉几周来第一次能在屋里边儿过一晚。在那样出走之后她不可能再回到博士的家里。虽然她本就不想回去。她从那张窄床上坐起来，在微弱的火光中眯紧了眼睛想看清楚。一切发生得如此之快让她有些措手不及。杰克在睡梦中伸了伸腰，他纤细的身形依偎在她身侧。像独处时一样，莎莉开始研究起她身周的一切。她在博士那儿的房间也差不多这么大，但和这儿对比起来有一股金属般冷冰冰的空虚感。杰克的塔楼里很暖和，放置了许多裹着层蜘蛛网的家具。这里有一块黑板、一张堆满了纸张的书桌、破损的圣诞球和空着的高脚杯、一架望远镜、碎成条的红丝绒，和一排接着一排的书在架子上放满了有几百本。书架从地面摞到了天花板，有些就连高得出名的南瓜王都得用那个镶进黄铜滑道里的滚轮梯才够得着。莎莉好奇起来，杰克读过所有这些吗？她只能读简单的东西，大多数都是食谱和用料的标签。她正在进步，尽管她在博士家里并没有书。博士自己当然有许多，但它们都冗长乏味，排满了学术用语和元素符号，还有奇怪的蜂巢型表格和数字与线条。莎莉有时候会盯着它们看，觉着如果她看得够久了谜底就会自己水落石出。然后博士只会再一次把她从自己的东西旁边赶开。那些书就像老博士一样，她决定道。兴许是充满了奇妙的主意，但高深莫测，无法容忍新生的她的无知。她躺回床铺上思考着，杰克的书会跟他有什么共同之处吗？你将永远无法知道，她想，如果你不翻开来往里边看。一切如此，不仅仅是书。


	3. 过去，现在，与未来

**过去**

莎莉在一个深色棺材里翻找，伸手摸索着整条胳膊都探了进去。那丧葬棺在骷髅家的主卧房里充当着一个香柏木柜，用来放置他们的旧衣物。里面层层叠叠的像地质学的样本：越往下就意味着越古老。虽然她所有的子女都已经长大成人，南瓜王后绣着细线的手指拂过他们儿时的服装，靠着触碰就能回想起每一样物件。那几乎全都是她自己缝制的。她辨认出一个黑猫贴花缎带，曾绣在她女儿的一件毛衣上。再往下，其中一个男孩儿的灯芯绒裤，现在已经短了不止一半。小怪物长得都很快，莎莉想。她的新祖孙也不会有什么区别，星辰祈愿。她也会很乐意给他做新衣服的，但他将会带着种类不可思议地繁多的老旧物件开始自己在万圣小镇的新生活。

“你在找什么,亲爱的？”杰克问道，走进他们的房间里跪坐在她身边。

“给宝宝穿的衣服。”他的妻子微笑着梦呓道。

“啊！但我们有足够时间准备的，不是吗？几个月呢。”他说。莎莉点点头，但还是在身旁放了一个小篮子，里面铺着带有绿和紫色的格子毛毯。

“是有。我只是想看看我们都有什么。”

“我该告诉你我们有好多的。”杰克笑起来。“五个孩子，而你给他们每个人都缝了一大堆。”

南瓜王在他妻子的脸颊上啄了一口，在对方身子前倾险些摔进那棺材里的时候伸手搂住了她。她脸上一副古怪的神色。

“怎么了？”他问。莎莉对上了他的目光，缓缓从底层拉出了一样物品：一件破旧布料拼接缝补成的裙子，远比出自她双手的任何东西都要简陋。

“噢......”杰克轻语道。

他的妻子把那件连衣裙展开，手指拂过其上的一针一线，回想起曾经，当这接在一起的碎布衣是她唯一的所有物。

oOo

**现在**

“随时会到！”镇长喊道，点着头。他抬起一只手搭在前额上朝地平线望去。莎莉跟随着他的目光，嘴角翘成一副宁静的微笑。万圣夜。小镇的居民们很快就会回归，歌唱着行进庆祝又一年的成功。又一年，在他们备受爱戴的领袖的带领下。南瓜王到的到来总会让无数崇拜者拜倒在他脚下，他的臣民会争着上前，他们中的每一个都想再靠近一些，但今年与去年不一样。它与以往的任何一年都不一样。

小镇的居民们涌过城门，蜂拥到小镇广场上随着雷鸣般的乐声欢呼起来。他们在他们的王身边围成一个圈。莎莉悄悄地离开了她在女巫坩埚旁的位置，傍晚时她坐在那看着里边晃荡着的液面上映出她丈夫的身影。当她接近时，人群躁动起来，终于分了开在他们的王与他的伴侣之前清出一条过道。这是万圣小镇第一个有着一位女王的节日。杰克伸出胳膊，牵住了莎莉的手，他把她拉过来。他们开心地拥抱在一起。对大多数镇民来说他们中第一对情侣的这些举止十分地令人惊奇。他们注视着，时不时惊叹出声。其他的则会翻个白眼。至少在之前，杰克往往会对他们一视同仁。现在他眼中都是莎莉。有一些甚至认为这不公平。她一点都不吓人，在万圣夜都还不会自己出去。

“她真的不怎么配杰克。”女巫中的一个叹道。这般评论之前也被发表过。她妹妹点点头，跟她交换了几个轻视的眼神。

那场庆典进行着，一直持续到东边天泛起了鱼肚白。当那些生物一个个离去的时候，他们回头望向他们的王和王后。那一对在破损的石墙上依偎在一起。莎莉坐在她丈夫膝上，眼睛因为困意半睁着。她长长的红发遮住了他们亲吻着的面庞，他们的低声细语没别人能得听见。

_ “你看了吗？”_

_ “当然。”_

_ “今年精彩极了,不是吗？我感觉比去年好了太多！似乎所有东西都如此新奇！好比这是有史以来第一个万圣夜！”_

_ “那的确精彩极了。而你也十分地可怖。”_

_ “你的功劳比他们中任何一个所明白的都要多。我的女王拥有世界上最令人毛骨悚然的主意。”_

_ “万圣节快乐，杰克。”_

oOo

**未来**

杰克把指尖并在一块，思索着。

“你会想看看圣诞小镇吗？我将很乐意带你去。”

睡眼惺忪地，莎莉俯在她的手肘上，托着自己的脸颊。

“也许吧。但我不想让你再闯祸了，杰克。”

“闯祸？我不会的！我知道我不会！”他说。“我已经好好上过了一课。而且，有你在身边的话，我不大可能会去自找麻烦的,是不是？”

她半睁着眼给了他一个戏谑的微笑，一个在那次灾难性的圣诞节之前他永远想象不到会出现在她身上的神色之一。

“在你身边，杰克，这儿只会有麻烦。”

她的话让他轻笑起来。他把自己的爱人搂过来，让他们的前额触碰到一起。

“有理，但也许麻烦还让我不至于闯祸，你说呢？”

莎莉亲了他一口，然后闭上了眼睛。她几乎都睡着了的时候他才再次开了口：

“我想告诉怪诞——呃，_圣诞_老人，我们现在在一起了。”

“我喜欢他。”她说，轻柔的语调融化成一记呵欠。

“他对你一样，如果我记的没错。他说我该听你的劝，莎莉。”

“嗯哼。你该去睡觉了, 杰克。”

身周环绕着的寂静与黑暗让杰克闭上了眼眶，只为一会儿之后再次把它们睁开。

“莎莉？我跟你说过那里有其他门吗？”


	4. 初次，最后，与唯一

**初次 **

她不可能会知道。她连自己的名字都记不住。那只是场意外。意外而已。低吼着，博士把一袋冰捂在了自己额头上。他的造物正站在他面前，身子轻摇摆弄着自己的手指。

“对不起。”她说。

“没关系。但是下次记好！把剩下那些叶子丢掉，确保这别再发生！”

莎莉用力点点头。她转身朝厨房走去。

“啧。真是个没脑子的妞。”当她离去时博士发起了牢骚。“在我的茶里放颠茄！那可是头一次，就算是对她而言！”

伊戈*点点头，只庆幸老博士讨厌的不是自己。

在楼下，莎莉把一个圆罐子从木窑旁拉过来。她翻开罐盖，看着里面的一丛丛干叶子。她抬眼望向钢铁铸成的天花板，上层的实验室。察觉到那博士正在忙，莎莉合上了罐子。她把它塞到碗柜后面，手指轻推关上了柜门。砸着舌，出去时她轻轻踢上了角落里的垃圾桶，让它敲到石墙上哐当作响。

那晚躺在床上时，莎莉在自己的思绪中探索着。那里充满了有用的知识。它们一次一点地在她面前被揭露。总有点什么陆续会发生，就像是她的手里凭空多了一把新钥匙。她在墓地里看到了这些枯黄蜷曲的植物，于是莫名地，她知道了它们的身份。她明白了它们的用途。她的大脑告诉她的。她懂得这些植物。她懂得厨房里的盆盆罐罐，像是煮沸的液体、调料、铁制炒锅和炖汤的陶碗。她懂得布料与纤维。打死褶、缝细褶、引返编、毛线针、扣针、倒针、滑针、褶皱与折叠、缝制与编织...她的大脑是一座瑰丽的图书馆。微笑着，她在想自己还能不能再次在把那些枯叶放进老博士的茶里之后脱身。要在多久之后，他才会意识到那并不是意外？

oOo

**最后**

_“这将是你最后一次给我下毒了，卑鄙的女孩儿。”_

老人低声咒骂了一句。他不该把灯给砸了，但看见她空荡荡的房间让他的怒火禁不住涌了上来。抓住一丝希望，他把自己的轮椅往前推，扫视着那间阴暗的卧房。徒劳的尝试。她不怎么可能会藏起来。那房间敞着，只有一张小桌子、一台缝纫机、和一张锈迹斑斑的小床。一把麦秆扫帚靠在墙上。

“伊戈！”博士吼道。“伊戈！上来把这清理干净！”他朝那破碎的油灯打了个手势，虽然他的助手现在还没有现身。再次启动了轮椅的马达，他穿过房间来到那巨大的卵形窗户旁边。金属铸的网格栏敞开着，在风中刺耳地嘎吱作响。

_不。她不可能...她不该会那么傻吧？_

博士迟疑了一会儿才把轮椅拉到窗前。但愿她的损伤不至于严重到无法修补的程度。就算那样，她的零部件也是有价值的。他再次停顿了一下才往前倾，瞥向下面的走道。什么都没有。除了一片枯黄的叶子在石砖上微微颤动。

oOo

**唯一**

杰克了解人类的世界。他常在那儿来回奔波。他跟莎莉讲述过高耸入云的塔楼，广阔的沙漠，和似乎永远没有边际的暗沉海洋。他也是个阴暗领域中的漫游者。他能轻易地在神明的国度中穿梭来去，为他的万圣夜收集灵感。

“他们并不全都像我们这般友善。”杰克说道，和莎莉在他的塔里闲逛着。那是圣诞节之后不久。窗外雷声滚滚。杰克转向其中一扇狭长的窗户，看着雨点打在玻璃上。“万圣节只是为了乐趣。”他继续说。“那样子好多了，在我看来。我生来要成为这里的南瓜王。我永远不可能在别处找到自己的归宿。你也十分地万圣夜，亲爱的。”他说，朝莎莉咧嘴笑起来。她同样报以微笑。

“我不知道别处也有像我们这样的生物。”她说。她的生命是如此崭新。她从未离开过万圣小镇。她发现自己就算要想象其它世界的模样也十分困难。

“哦，是的。”杰克说下去。“我们的同类四处散布着。但像我说的，万圣小镇很特别。我们恐吓他人，那当然十分有趣。但我很抱歉地说，并不是所有人都能这样点到为止。”

莎莉点点头，为这信息皱了皱眉。

“你见过许多，杰克。”另一阵雷声响过之后她说道。杰克腼腆地冲她笑了笑，修长的手指挠着自己的头盖骨。

“呃，大概是吧。无论如何，我并没在我的旅途中学到多少处世之道。可怜的圣诞老人也许会作证。”

“你在别的地方交过许多朋友吗？”莎莉问。

“唔。我不会说是‘许多’，但我的确有一些。我以前时常会与人来往。许多年之后，节日过了一个又一个，我对一切都感到了无比地厌倦！那都让我感觉如此空虚。空洞且虚落，好比一个老旧的玻璃瓶子。我不再接受邀请，单纯是因为没什么能让我产生波动。那或许是不对的；毕竟被他人记念着从来也不是件坏事。单纯因为身为南瓜王，那么多的生物曾经都想和我搭上话。女性尤其。想与我交往的鬼怪女士从来就不会缺。我确定自己让她们失望过不止一次。”

杰克陷入了沉思，挠着下巴回想起以前漫长而乏味的日子。在圣诞后他生活明亮的光芒中它们似乎已经是上辈子的事了。莎莉低头看着她的双膝。一道电光点亮了房间，随后紧跟着的雷声震耳欲聋。

“真是个漂亮的晚上。”杰克低声喃着，被从自己的记忆中唤了回来。“风暴就要来了。”

“你有过其他的女朋友吗？”莎莉脱口而出。杰克眨了两下眼。莎莉继续说，绞住了她的手指。

“你有过的话当然是正常的。你活过的日子比我要多得多。你是一位王，又见多识广，去过世界的各个角落... 那很合理，如果你有过别的...爱人。”她断断续续地说完了最后几个字。

“噢。”杰克轻语道。“我可不是那么说的。”

他蹲下身子，头骨在莎莉的愁容之下轻扬着凝视进她的双眼。她微笑起来，让他抬起了她的下巴。

“在此之前我从未有过爱人，莎莉。你是唯一一位。你是我最亲爱的朋友，我的灵魂伴侣，和我所有秘密的保管者。你一定要知道这些。”

“我很爱你，杰克。”她说。

“我对你一样，莎莉。你是这间疯人院里唯一一个讲理的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *伊戈：“Igor”，老博士爱吃狗饼干的助手


	5. 眼泪与欢笑

**眼泪 **

她坐在庄园的厨房里，全神贯注在手中那个蓝色的小药瓶上。一纸文书在桌面上铺开，镀了金的边角隐藏在一层蛛网与灰尘之下。莎莉把玩着那个小瓶子。她试图回忆起那些孤独的日子。合上双眼，她牵出自己的过往，当她以为她会永远这般悲苦的时候。那时她可以装满一打这样的玻璃瓶的。她旧卧房铁门所发出的声响，当它从另一侧被锁上；在塔楼外度过的夜晚；圣诞前夕——杰克的雪橇腾空而起的那一刻。她记得自己感到了无助。

篮子里传来一下,喷嚏——然后是一声嗝。睁开眼睛，莎莉微笑了起来。身子往前倾，她朝篮子里边望了过去。其中一个孩子在睡觉，伸展开仰躺在褥被上。另一个醒着。他抬头看着他的母亲。从这个位置她看不见他的嘴巴，但莎莉知道他正朝她咧着嘴笑。她能从他黑色眼眶下出现的细微弧线看出来。她朝他摆了摆手指作为问好。那孩子吱了一声，扭着身子朝他的母亲伸出铅笔般纤细的手臂。在他能吵醒他的双胞胎兄弟之前莎莉把他抱了起来。

“你知道我在做什么吗？”她在他的颅骨旁悄声说道。“我在给万圣节研发一种新药水。看见了吗？”她的指尖拂过放在一旁的葱皮纸。好奇起来，那孩子伸手想抓过那页古老的纸张，但他的母亲以一束发辫引走他的注意力并开了口：“我缺了一种原料。我需要‘六滴皇后的眼泪’。”她把她的孩子放在膝上，手捧在他小小的头颅之下继续说着：“我是一位王后，但是我此时似乎流不出什么眼泪。一点都没有，别说六滴。你觉得那是为什么呢？“

男孩尖着嗓子吱了一声。一副灿烂的笑容在他小小的头颅上浮现出来。

oOo

**欢笑**

那是一个小玩具，立在圣诞家里的一张茶几上。我的莎莉停了下来。她钻研起那物件，安静地观察着，就像她对一切事物一样。它看起来并不像一个会在我们镇里出现的东西，跟糖果般有着缤纷亮丽的色彩。她的指尖轻点在双唇上，衡量着眼前这件物品。

“我们最近一直，一直，在研究这些。”圣诞老人解释道，呼了一口气。“电池耗得跟疯了一样。孩子们是挺开心，但是家长们——可就不了。它们现在总算是改良了许多。到下一个圣诞节它们甚至会更好。”

“这是什么？”莎莉问道。圣诞回答了她的问题。他摁下那古怪装置侧面的一个方形开关。它瞬间活了过来。光芒闪烁着，里面的一个音乐盒随即开始演奏。三只小鸟，不比我的第一截骨指大，从底部的一扇门内升了起来。它们看起来像圣诞小镇随处可见的那些奇怪而不会飞的鸟儿，只不过这些是红、蓝、和绿色的，而不是黑与白。尽职尽责地，这些鸟攀登起一架塑料楼梯，一阶一阶地，一点一点上升着。莎莉惊奇地让出一声轻呼，双手托在她的下巴下面。

“它们会掉下来吗？”她耳语道，看着那小小的三只慢慢朝顶层靠过去。它们没有掉下来，而是从一架旋梯上滑了下去，一圈又一圈地打着转直到在那架楼梯的底层停了下来，准备从头再来一次。莎莉惊叫一声，然后大笑了起来，声音中的欣喜比我漫长生命中从任何人那里所听到过的都要纯粹。看见第一只鸟开始它的第二次下滑让她喜形于色，欢快地蹦了蹦。就在那一刻我意识到，我还从来没有听莎莉真正笑过。那笑容美丽极了，温暖得足以融化冰雪。它融化了我。


	6. 希望与恐惧

**希望**

雪美极了，就像杰克说的那样。他没有提到它会泛光，会像糖晶一样在月光下闪烁。他也没有提到雪花的冰冷。出于某些原因，这条细节并不如雪的闪光特性一样出乎莎莉的意料。她爬上了那座螺旋丘。

他牵上了她的手，在乌基的地牢里，当一切都结束了的时候。当乌基已然成为过往，当圣诞老人用一缕星尘送走了自己，杰克牵上了她的手。他大得多的骨指握住她的手，轻轻地把她转过了身来面对他。她感到脸颊发热，眼睑不由自主地半闭着抬头望向他。杰克对她开了口，语气比以往任何时候都要轻柔。

_“莎莉，我不敢相信我居然从未意识到你...”_

...而他就只说到了这里；_他们_就只走到了这里。刺眼的日光照进了那座地牢。镇长就算是从上面浇了一盆冷水下来也不可能让莎莉感到更不悦。但是，杰克很快拉住了她。他牢牢抓着她的手，让她紧紧跟在自己身后，在他们被缓缓提上去时都始终没有松开。在他们坐在镇长的柩车里回开小镇的时候，莎莉的思绪飞驰着。当他们停下来时他会对她说些什么呢？当他们出去的时候他还会再牵上她的手吗？他们还能不能再回到当初被打断的地方？并不会，她寻思着。兴许得拖一会儿。在认为他已然粉身碎骨之后，敬爱首领的回归无疑会让小镇居民们欣喜若狂。但是——她仍会陪在他身侧的，照理来说。在发生了所有这些之后，他至少认识到了她为自己冒了多大的险。这点从他的语气中就听得出来。

当那柩车停在了小镇广场上时，杰克离开了。他就这么...走了。莎莉看着他走的。在几步之后，那已经很明显他并没有要把她从车上请下来。他不会再次牵上她的手了。他甚至都不会再回头看一眼。

她独自坐在丘顶上，分秒之后就感到了身下的冰雪，透过她的短裙渗进来。她感觉到了，而且一点都不在乎。她开始一片一片摘掉手中蓟草的叶子，想知道若这游戏可作祈愿之用，又或者不过是个中人一厢情愿的心灵寄托。兴许连那都算不上，她想着。无论如何，这是她拥有的全部。莎莉从否认开始数。扫过一眼叶片的数量，她就知道这么做能带给她自己想要的答案。作弊，是的，但她需要听到最后一片枝叶上的那几个字，即使她得亲自操纵这一切。

_他不爱我..._

_ 他爱我..._

_ 他不爱我..._

_ 他爱我..._

_ 他不爱我..._

她摸到最后一片叶子，手指在其上轻轻合拢。她闭上了双眼，身子微微倾向前，想象着他们之间那个本可能发生的吻，只若是他们没被打断。紧接着，如同命运开的个小玩笑一般，她又一次被打断了...

oOo

**恐惧**

莎莉翻看着一本关于文艺复兴时期的画集。杰克的塔楼就是一个图书馆，所涵括的知识层面之广，从海阔天空到微观世界。莎莉算不上是个专职读者，但她在学。今夜，她观摩起了那些油画与雕塑，这般模样的事物她还从未见识过。

“这些女人看起来不像我，”她喃喃自语道。“或者我该说，我看起来不像她们，毕竟是她们先来的。”

杰克微笑起来。他侧过身。

“你美极了，莎莉。”

他手指轻抚过她身侧的一条缝合口。

莎莉把画集放到一旁望着他。

“我不吓人，杰克。一点都不。你确定那没事吗？南瓜皇后不该可怖一些么？”

撑起惺忪的骨架，杰克在她身旁坐了起来。

“有我吓人就足够了，莎莉。”他说。她明朗了些。一个念头突然闪过杰克的脑海。

“莎莉，你见过我工作么？你见过我...吓人的样子吗？”

她得承认她并没有见过。在万圣小镇里，每个人都知道杰克是最吓人的生物，比先前的乌基布基都要可怖得多。但现在他提起来了，莎莉才意识到她还从来没见过。杰克咧开了嘴。

“你真的该见见。”

莎莉同意地点了点头，不确定自己该抱什么样的期望。杰克往后退了些，全神贯注起来，接着...

他完全变了副面孔。过程只有几秒钟而已，但那个温柔地笑着的杰克消失了，取而代之的是一个呲牙低吼着的恶魔。随后，如同去时那般迅速，他又变回来了。

“感觉怎么样？你还好么？”他问道。

莎莉明显吃了一惊，但很快又平静了下来。

“那恐怖极了，杰克。我觉得... 我还挺喜欢的。”

杰克大笑起来。

“而_那_，莎莉，就是为什么你将成为我的妻子。”


	7. 爱与欲

**爱 **

莎莉睁开双眼， 花了一小会才想起来自己在哪儿。用得比昨天早上要短一些。一块带轮子的巨大黑板立在她面前，面对着床脚。上面写满的粉笔字迹显得分外雅致。莎莉往前倾，慢慢地读了起来。其上的大多数词汇都比她在菜谱和魔药配方中遇见过的要复杂。一笔一画写得龙飞凤舞，几乎如同杰克本人说话时的抑扬顿挫，若他亲口对她说出这些。 一个词，从头到尾，一次次重复着：_爱_。 它频繁的出现次数为她内心深处一个仍有些惊慌的部分提供了不少安慰。那对于独自醒来、身边只有一封在黑板上匆匆写就的信件而稍感不安的部分。同样令人安心的是那一串散布在画面上不对称的爱心。有些被蜘蛛网和南瓜灯装点着。杰克画了许多个窝在角落里，填补了他情书里的任何空白。爱是个完美的音节，莎莉想道，像甘露一般残留在一个人的喉头久久不会散去。正当她再一次从头开始浏览过这封特殊的信，反复咀嚼着每一个带有_爱_的词汇时，杰克从楼梯间附近探出了头。

“哦！你醒了！我以为你还睡着呢，那样我就可以给你一个惊喜了！”

杰克走到他的黑板旁，自豪地咧开了嘴。“我还从未写过一封情书。”他说。“挺不错的，我觉得，但只有词句。总是似乎显得有些差强人意！找不到任何足以将其描述出来的字眼！真的，世上应该要有些更为辉煌壮烈的词汇。我从未想过我们的语言会存在这种困扰，而现在我想表达出我的爱慕之心，我就毫无头绪了！一片片零散的拼图让我迷失其中！我——”

“我爱你，杰克。”莎莉说到，在她将一只手搭在他的手腕上打断了他之后。

“噢。。。我也爱你，莎莉。”他安静的说，在她身边坐了下来。“或许我真正需要的只有爱罢了。余下都只是锦上添花。” 

oOo

**欲**

好吧，那。。。

这还真新鲜。

不过，从某种层面上来讲这一切都挺新鲜，不是么？

自醒过来之后他们几乎没有说过一句话。他们紧张地朝对方笑笑，然后便任自己深深陷在了一天的日程规划之中。杰克皱着眉头，一本正经地检查着那版蓝图的样子几乎有几分滑稽。天生就比较文静，莎莉的沉默则没那么明显。她若无其事地等着茶壶里的水烧开，一边在不到二十分钟里第三次理过她的绣衣篮。他们两个都被自己的思绪埋没了。都在尽量试着把忙碌的假象维持得越久越好。

万事的开头，杰克决定道，都足够简单。你一无所知。所以进行得小心翼翼，一丝不苟。第一次都很简单。难的是接受，接受那足矣将你的世界观震碎的结果。你自顾惊异之时才便是交响乐变奏开演的那一刻。 

在杰克的厨房里一张布满了漂亮刮痕的桌子上面对着对方。杰克看上去似乎是想开口。但最后他搭了一只手在莎莉的上面，轻轻捏了捏她的手指，随后默默退了开去倒自己的茶。她从杯子里抿了一口，两只手托着茶杯靠在嘴边。

“那还不错，是么？莎莉？”杰克说。他的声音像一块卵石抛进了寂静之中。溅起的涟漪过了好一会儿才被她注意到。

“我想是的。”她说道。“反正不见得是件坏事。”

“不，不。我也不那么觉得。”杰克说，一只手拨弄着自己的领口。“但是。。。那_真的_很不一样，昨晚。你不觉得吗？”

“的确。”莎莉回答道，慢慢的。她再次呷了一口唇边的茶。她的脸颊过渡成了李子般的紫色，一副微笑藏在了茶杯后面。


	8. 谎言与真相

**谎言**

“你的新造物如何了，博士？”杰克问道。他的声音明朗，充斥着浓厚的兴趣。平日里，博士最喜欢的便是谈论自己的作品，但提到莎莉的时候他却没有多少可以夸耀的。他仍然是，无论如何，镇上专门的疯狂科学家, 还有邪恶天才。这样的消息可不能轻易透露出去。

“她妙极了，杰克。真妙极了。”

“如此便好！”杰克说 。“我本期待今天能见到她的，但她肯定很忙。我想有她在身边对您而言一定有着莫大的帮助吧？”

“那是当然。”博士回答。他不经意地朝楼上瞄了一眼，但那马脚好好地藏在了他的深色镜片之后。“她去镇上了。”他说道。“就是跑些差事，你知道。对于一个像我这样的老骨头来说她可真能帮上大忙。”

杰克微笑着点点头，接着继续检查起了博士节日准备的进展。

“你为什么要说谎？”她问道，她的下唇微颤着。

“莎莉，偷听可不是一位年轻女士应有的行为。”博士叹了口气。他用一块布擦拭着他的眼镜，而她则望向了窗外，看着骷髅杰克渐行渐远。

“我想见他。”她安静地说。

“可他与你之间没有任何共同话题可言！那可是骷髅杰克，南瓜王，你见了又能说些什么呢？”博士反问道。“我不能让你到他面前献丑，对我们两个都没好处。现在请准备晚饭吧，亲爱的莎莉。”

“你说你把我派到镇上去了。”莎莉继续说，无视了他的话。“我倒希望你真的能把我派到镇上去！我会回来的，只要你肯好心放我出去走走。”

老人呼出了另一声叹息，重新戴上他的眼镜。

“莎莉。做晚饭了。”

oOo

**真相**

惊乍和她的同伙们奔跑着直到他们的肺都烧了起来。现在唯一重要的就是逃离。。。他。杰克。越远越好。他们明明听说他已经死了！死了，就算是杰克，而且那得意味着。。。死得比死还透。死了。镇长就这么说的，环绕着小镇外围丘陵上蜿蜒的小路。他用他的扩音喇叭大喊着，用他断断续续还打着嗝的声音宣称万圣节城的南瓜王已经不复存在。

那消息令三人组愉快不已。他们的喜悦并不完全因为能迎来小镇统治者的陨落，更多是期待着随后必然到来的混乱局势。除此之外，杰克是镇上唯一一个不怕乌基的人。没了杰克，乌基通向王位的道路便肯定畅通无阻。而当他成为统治者之时，他唯一的爪牙们无疑也能分一杯羹。

不过就是在那短短一阵思量着世界的新秩序的片刻里，惊乍也并不百分百确信她与她的共犯们真能一路走得那么顺风顺水。乌基是个喜怒无常的人。她不敢说出口，但那念头就那么闪过了她的脑海。那念头让她有些担忧，就算她已经加入了男孩们欢欣鼓舞地转着圈的队列，为他们的大好前程高声歌唱。不过总的来说，那些都不重要了。惊乍感到了后颈上一阵冰冷的呼吸，听见了一声可怖的嘶嘶低吼，是他们的南瓜王，正从天花板上缓缓爬下。他看起来很糟，还有一股烟味，但的的确确活着。

于是他们开始狂奔。

镇长的柩车再一次缓缓驶过。那位官员擦拭着他苍白面孔上的泪痕，正在回小镇的路上，

“嘿！”惊乍喊道。男孩们望了望她，似乎不怎么高兴。她又喊了一次，然后镇长的车摇晃着刹住了。惊乍向它奔去去，可锁闸和小木桶一人一边拽住了她的两只胳膊。

“你在做什么？我们得去藏起来！我们不能过去跟他说话！”锁闸说。小木桶猛地点着头，一边把她往回扯。

“闭嘴！”惊乍呸了一声。“你们真笨！我们无论躲在哪儿杰克都能给他嗅出来！要是我们告诉镇长杰克还活着，说不定我们就不用逃跑了！我们那可是在帮忙！或者我们看上去会像是在帮忙啦，管他的。他们就不会追着我们不放了。”

锁闸闭上了嘴，考虑着。他松开手，还顺带推了她一把。

“杰克还活着！”惊乍说道，在她跑到柩车旁之后。镇长的脸没有变。“他就是！”她追着说。“好得跟新的一样！他就在乌基那里，就现在！”

“你们三个。。。有史以来最残酷，冷血，铁石心肠的家伙。。。”镇长抽噎几声。“你们怎么能拿这种事来玩笑？我们亲眼看见杰克从天空中坠落！”

“你才是骗子！他还活着！”锁闸叫道。他之前小跑着追了上来，现在挂在惊乍的肩膀上，一只手指指着镇长。惊乍弯下腰，一个过肩把他给摔到了一边去。两个男孩儿还没有从先前见证杰克回归的惊吓中恢复过来，坐立不安地，不停躁动着，一下子失去了他们平日里所有的狡猾劲儿。

“这是实话，镇长！真的！”惊乍用自己能佯装出最低下的声音说道。“我们看见他了！他要去救怪诞老人，让一切都好起来！”

镇长记不得这仨人中的任何一个有什么时候吐露过真相的，但这次，如果是实话，这将是他所能想象到最精采的消息。他眯紧了他布满血丝的眼睛。

“带路。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三人组_(:_」∠)_ 反正也没有官方译就瞎翻一个吧
> 
> （Lock*锁闸。Shock*惊乍。Barrel*小木桶）


	9. 洁净与肮脏

**洁净**

“我很高兴我跟你说了雾汁的事。”莎莉突然说。她把下巴搁在膝上。一个泛着彩光的绿色肥皂泡飘过她的脸颊。

“我很抱歉那没起作用。”杰克说。“抱歉它没能阻止我出发。若是有的话事情本可能好上许多。”

“我不知道那是不是真的哦，杰克。”莎莉说。“事情确实好许多了呀。要是雾汁真的阻止了你，它说不定就不会这样发展了。”

杰克点点头，皱了皱眉。她大概是对的。现实变幻无常，失之毫厘谬以千里是常有的事。

“总之呢。。。”她继续说，“我还是很高兴我跟你说了。我知道我需要这么做，但我怕你会生气。”

杰克继续皱着眉头，沉在心事里。

“你是怎么躲开别人的视线的？他们没抓到你？”他问道。莎莉耸耸肩，摇了摇头。她的发丝浸在水中，在水面下像缎带一般摆动。

“我很小心。”她说。“但大部分是好运，我猜。”

她的确很好运，杰克想道。小镇居民们正是深深沉浸在他们领导人对圣诞节的热切里的时候，带着一股撞了南墙也不回头的劲儿参与到这个新节日当中。若是让他们撞到莎莉企图破坏他们的努力？他们该会怎么对她？那念头令杰克冷到了骨子里，即使他正坐在满是蒸汽的热水中。令他寒意更浓的是意识到自己可能不会阻止他们。_我想去认为我会。事实上，我知道我会的！我会生气，是，或者感到失望，但。。。我永远不会让任何人伤害她。_杰克抬起头，视线对上她的目光。他不确定他是否相信自己。万圣风的圣诞节令镇上每个人都狂热不已，起码当时是。若是她被瞧见了，事情定然不会如此发展。同样，如果她的计划成功了。或者他的计划，就此而论。如果人类喜欢他们如同从恐怖剧院中走出来的新圣诞礼物；若是他们欢迎了他的到来，而不是将他的雪橇从天空击落。他就不会匆忙赶回来寻找圣诞。而若是他没有那么做，圣诞。。。还有莎莉。。。 迷宫一样错综复杂的无数可能性闪过杰克的脑海。没有一个好的。他让出一声牙疼的呻吟，抓了抓自己的头骨。

“杰克？你还好么？”莎莉问道。

“勉强吧。”他说。“抱歉。你喜欢那些泡泡吗？它们颜色很好看，是不是？像沼泽里的水一样。”

“现在没事了，杰克。”莎莉说，推开了他转移话题的尝试。“就算花上好一阵，事情现在也都回归正轨了不是吗。”

杰克用他的指尖刺破了一个飘荡的泡泡。

“我以前不这么想，但这些天，我的确相信你是对的，莎莉。” 

oOo

**肮脏**

“真恶心。”惊乍说，皱了皱鼻子。锁闸把那皱巴巴的老旧杂志高托起来，让它落到地上打开。小木桶使劲推了推年长些的男孩的身侧，也想瞟上一眼。

“它真恶心。”惊乍重复道。“而且你不该把它带到这儿。要是让别人知道你拿了那玩意儿我们可就有得麻烦了。我们不能从人类世界顺东西进来的。”锁闸把那本杂志塞到了女孩的手里。

“闭嘴。垃圾桶里捡的。没人要了。嘿，读下那边那部分，行不？”他问到，指向少有的几页文字中的其中之一。惊乍翻了个白眼。

“自己读啊，笨蛋！干嘛要我来？”

“拜托了，惊乍！”小木桶噘了噘嘴。“你是最会读东西的。要是让我们来，我们准会漏掉什么！”

那是事实。她阅读水平是最高的。惊乍照男孩们的要求做了，大部分是为了证实她的优越。那些字眼有些怪。她像人踮着脚趟过泥水一样小心翻拣过它们。

“这就是在扯谎。没人做这种事儿。”她嗤笑一声。男孩们推了她一把要继续。

“才怪嘞！有些人做的！反正，你又知道什么咯？”锁闸说。

惊乍不知道任何东西，至少不是完全清楚。在她看来这些记录在夸诞字眼里的奇怪行为荒唐得可笑，却又不知怎地有些威胁性。

“没人做这种事。”她再次说，声音安静了些。

“可能这里是没有。”小木桶让步了。“但它也不是这儿出的啊。”

“继续读，惊乍！”锁闸追道。

惊乍读下去，立即被勾起了兴致。


	10. 双手，发丝，眼睛，与皮肤

**双手**

莎莉独自坐在深绿色的顶蓬之下。它在杰克的要求下被拉宽了些将她的缝纫机遮在下方。那遮挡给了她一个临时的家，无论如何不起眼。_博士肯定对我放弃希望了，_她想道。没必要再躲藏，她与她正坐落在广场一角的缝纫机，和一件让她一天中大部分时候都坐在它后面的任务。圣诞节要到了。_无论那是什么意思。。。。_她想道。

她扯了扯手腕上的针缝，将丝线弄断。她的手掉了下来，正落到她膝上。五指伸展着，像蜘蛛的腿一样摆开。莎莉用另一只手捞起那只脱落的，将它托了起来靠在脸侧。它抚摸着她的脸颊，轻轻拍了拍她像安慰沮丧的孩子的父母。歇息在她的肩膀上，那只手拉开了另一边手腕上的针线，让它的同伴得以自由。莎莉将手腕搁在双膝上闭上了她的眼睛。她的双手温和地揉搓着她的肩膀，抚顺她的发丝。它们时不时会停下来，将手指歇在她的唇上，而她则会微微低头轻贴上去。

她想过那算不算是某种方面的自欺欺人，用这种方式获取宽慰。她猜答案是是的，不然那问题也不会闯入她的脑海。不过话说回来，那又能有多自欺欺人了？几乎不算多少，那点宽慰往往转瞬即逝，虽然仍比一片空虚要好。而且，从她的身体上取下来之后，她的双手也不完全算她的一部分。她可没有操控它们。她不需要去。它们是站在她这边的。 

oOo

**发丝**

从来不是个爱慕虚荣的类型，莎莉却会为她的头发破个例。镇上没有别人拥有这般事物。尽管针缝和伤疤在她的人民中很流行，这样一种东西却是凤毛麟角。莎莉的头发很特别。有着焦糖苹果的颜色，它长过了她的腰际，刚刚好停在她腰胯的曲线上方。

这样一头长发当然也需要诸多麻烦得吓人的精心护养。洗完了以后得花上半天来干。起风的时候会被卷起来像缎带一样飘。睡前一定要梳成辩，要是疏忽了就会在她睡觉的时候威胁着要打成错杂的死结。足以令人质疑头发留这么长的意义何在。现在的一半长度，莎莉的头发也足够夺目了，如果不说是靓丽。她不能说那个念头没有闪过她的脑海，特别是在几缕屡教不改的发丝非要从发辫中挣脱垂到清洁用的水桶中的时候。

但不是今晚，当她趴在塔楼里那张窄床上。她的新恋人杰克坐在地上，让她的发丝散落过他的双膝。他用一把梳子那些顺过红色的波浪。闭上了双眼，她哼出了一声心满意足的叹息。

她从博士的窗口跳出的那晚，莎莉在她衣裙的口袋里放的有两件物品：一卷针线，和她的梳子。没了任何一个她的新生活都将无法想象。 

oOo

**眼睛**

一小队万圣小镇的小孩子在广场周围奔跑着，让他们的脚丫或爪趾踩进昨晚的风暴在地面上留下的水洼。莎莉短暂停下了手中的工作望向他们。小孩对她而言是个谜。她自己从没当过一个。她想着若是她有个童年，她的生活可能会有多不同。

她的思绪被打断了，一个穿着褪色印花裙子的胖妇人走到了广场边。她身前领着的是个滚圆的小男孩。他在他母亲前面开心地蹦蹦跳跳，而她手中的绳带则让他不至于跑得太远。男孩的眼睛被交叉的缝合线封住了眼睑。那妇人解开绳带，允许他加入了他的朋友。

“我们不确定那是不是个好主意，一开始。”妇人以一种粗糙但慈祥的声音说道。莎莉转过身，发觉那些话是对她说的。说来古怪，她想道，在她成为杰克身侧的固定景象之前才有几个人跟她搭过话。好比是在被他注意到之后她才真正拥有形体。 那妇人继续说着，指向了她的孩子。

“他的眼睛。哦，当时我们来到这边，然后看见他们对小伊森做了什么，我们不知道怎么想。”

“那些缝线？”莎莉说。妇人点了点头。

“内德跟我没被那么对待。但你知道。。。 不同的送葬人，不同的品味。你又能做什么呢？总之，我们只是一开始不知道该做何感想。得花上一阵才能习惯。我们毕竟思维还停留在_活着_的那一边。”

“你们不是本地的？”莎莉问道。

“不是，不过我们在这里也好久了。”那妇人说道。“一起跌过来的，我们三个。保不定有人会说是个更大的惨剧，但我也不会想要其他选项。我们还在一起，毕竟。我们刚面对结局的时候有点不知所措。我们拐错了弯。那是阿德的疏忽，但。。。 ”她大笑一声，耸了耸肩膀。“万圣节死的。好事了，也算！换个日子在这洗牌局里整丢了，你可能会落得在个荒无人烟的地方里游荡，或者甚至被困在你自己的老房子里！”

“噢，这样。”莎莉似懂非懂地说。“我是在这里被做出来的。”

“哦，我知道，亲爱的！”妇人愉快地说。“我们都挺高兴的。”她放低了声音，走近一步。“杰克正需要一位女士。不清楚为什么我们之前没一个人看出来——但它就在这儿。他精神得像变了个人，这些天。每个人都这么说。”

莎莉不知如何作答，所幸那靠过来的孩子让她用不着接下去。

“我身上缝了线！”小男孩说，一根胖乎乎的手指摸到他的眼睛上。

“我也是。”莎莉说道。“这方面我们很像，你不觉得吗？”一个微笑温暖了她的双颊，看着那小孩冲她欢呼了一声。 

oOo

**皮肤**

“我之前在外面看见杰克跟你说话了！”矮一些的女巫向她的姐妹说道。“他说什么了？他说什么了？”

“没什么重要的事。”高一些的女巫叹了口气。“他又为莎莉训了我几句，问我们能不能记得对她友善一点。”

“我们又没有不友善过！”

“我知道！我们没有不友善过。只是她，什么事都要大惊小怪的。她得磨点茧子，这么细皮嫩肉的要想在这儿继续混下去难搞得很，更别提跟杰克交往了！”

矮一些的女巫挠了挠头。“那就是老博士的问题了，不是吗？如果她的皮肤不对头的话。”

“不是，不是。”她的姐妹叹气道。“我是说她太娇气了。”

“我听小惊乍说莎莉面着乌基的时候劲儿可大了，”鱼妞*说道。她一直在听她朋友们的谈论，鳞鳍泡在一坩埚飘着蒸汽的水里。高一些的女巫打了个响鼻。

“可能吧。但是她要有点狠劲儿，她该多多让出来些才是。不然，她在这镇上哪呆得下去。”

惊乍咬了咬脸颊内侧。她的牙关辗轧着那柔软的皮肉，企图转移她双手和膝盖上的疼痛。

“咋了？”锁闸问道。“站起来。”

“她疼着了？”小木桶耳语道。

“我没有。”惊乍呸了一声说。“起来了。我这不正在站么。”

她吸进一口气。她的手掌跟火辣辣地疼。 从砂石路面上直起身来，她不想看那两个男孩儿，但还是扭头赏了他们一眼。她的皮肤被那撞击磨破了不少，还有许多黑色的砂砾装点在伤口上。

“哇哦，惊乍！”小木桶说道，舔着一块带条纹的棒棒糖低头观察起了惊乍的伤处。

“欸。看看你的膝盖怎么样了。”锁闸说。“你那着得可真狠。”他的声音带有一丝丝担忧，起码有惊乍从他那儿听到过的加起来一样多。她把自己扶成一个坐立的姿势，流着血的膝盖面着天空。

“欸。”锁闸再次说。一边膝盖正配她手掌的模样。另一边则严重了不止一个级。

“你的皮都给弄得一团糟了！”小木桶说，指着。

“闭嘴。”惊乍说道。“我看得见。我不是瞎子，好不好。”她咬脸颊咬得更用力了。

“你才闭嘴！”锁闸说道。“他没说错！那就是一团糟。觉得我们该去*凡肯厮坦博士那里看看么？我们都去。”

“噫呀！没门儿！”惊乍说道。她挥了挥手表示抗议，空气划过擦伤皮肤的刺痛让她抽了抽。

“你不能就把它放着不管！”锁闸坚持道。“起码那边膝盖不行。这样它会腐烂掉然后让虫子吃了的！”

“你会长蛆。”小木桶说，点头附和。“它们会变成苍蝇，接着你就会有苍蝇住在你的膝盖里。它们会一整个晚上嗡嗡嗡，然后我们就永远睡不了觉了。”

“哦，你真笨。那些苍蝇又不会待着不走。”惊乍说。她呼出一口气，咬咬嘴唇，衡量起了她的选项。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *鱼妞："Fishgal / Undersea gal"，那个绿色的人鱼水怪。  
对，是女生。


End file.
